


Lessons in Thermodynamics

by useyourlove



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useyourlove/pseuds/useyourlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy ponders various states of undead body temperature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons in Thermodynamics

She loves the morning most. Exhausted, sore from slaying, (sore from the sex after. During? Sometimes during,) waking up in a tangle with his Buffy-warmed body spread beneath her fingers, wrapped around her waist. She loves his cool skin on summer afternoons, more soothing than the A/C she can't afford to run. She loves the cold, predatory swagger he inhabits, even after years of professed undying (undead?) love. But it's the mornings--body gradually warmed through the night, solid against her mornings--when she breathes him in, listens to her own heartbeat echoing through his ribs (alive!), and sighs.


End file.
